Hela's Vanguard
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: After being sealed alongside Hela by Odin he's now free. How will the Marvel world react to this new player in the game. Bad summary I promise the story is actually better than this describes. Super Powerful Naruto. Naruto x Hela
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I know what you're all thinking. Or at least an idea. Something like 'Don't you have other stories to finish?' or 'When's [insert story here] getting updated?' Yes I have stories to update but in preparation for Avengers 'Endgame' I re watched Infinity war and got super hype and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Now it won't be starting during infinity war, it'll be starting from Thor Ragnarok. Something to note about Naruto in this story, he did not get with Hinata in his life and his truth seeking balls do re materialize after use. Anyways with that in mind just know it will be a Naruto x Hela story as those seem to be virtually non existent. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.**

Asgard. The home to many, most notably Thor, Odin, and at one point in time Loki. It was a beautiful land made of giant gold buildings and breathtaking landscapes. Now however it looks a lot different. What was once a beautiful sight was now dull and looking worn down. If one were to look down into the actual city they would see hundreds of asgardian soldiers laying dead on the ground. Blades imbedded into different parts of their bodies. All but one soldier was dead.

The warriors met their end by the same person. The person responsible for the massacre was a woman who looked no older than twenty five. She wore a form fitting black and dark green body suit with a portion of the shoulders missing. She has long flowing black hair as well as dark shadows around her eyes. Her name is Hela Odinsdottir the first born child of the former king of Asgard.

"Go back to whatever cave you crept out from." Yelled the final Asgardian warrior "You evil demoness." He added before charging. Unfortunately for him he didn't get very far as Hela wound her arm back and created a blade that pierced the mans body. He was left suspended on the blade, his feet not touching the ground.

Taking a look around to make sure no one is standing she turns around to her companion. He's a bald headed man with two tattoos on his head and armor. This is Skurge the man she ended up giving a job to. He didn't exactly accept more like not answer and didn't get killed for it.

"Come now. We have things to do." She says as she walks past him. Skurge takes one look around before following suit. The two made their way through Asgard in direction of the bifrost. To both of their surprise, 'Hofund' the sword that activates the bifrost was missing.

"Impossible." Skurge says while running up the steps. "It was just here." He added before turning to look at Hela. The goddess narrowed her eyes in anger before turning around and walking away. Skurge caught up to her and spoke "We'll find the sword. Whoever took it can't be too far away."

"See to it that you do. But never mind that now. There's something much more important we must do. Hurry along now." Hela told him. Seeing that she wasn't in the best of moods he didn't speak and simply walked faster to keep pace. He wondered where they were going.

To his confusion she took them to Odin's throne room. Having not been in there that many times he looked around taking in the sights. He stopped when he noticed Hela stopped walking and was looking up at the mural on the ceiling. The goddess of death felt a deep anger flow through her as she looked at the images.

"This is what Odin replaced the truth with?" She hissed out as she took in the pictures of Thor and Loki. "Look at these lies. Goblets and Garden parties?" She hissed. She looked at the next images. "Peace treaties?" She said no more, instead opting to create multiple blades and strike the ceiling at different points.

Skurge watched as the ceiling began breaking before completely falling down. He moved out of the way as to not get hit by debris while hela stayed put. When the slight smoke cleared he noticed a different mural.

Skurge frowned in confusion as he stared at the new images. Odin in the center, around him images of battles portraying Hela and himself as well as one other notable person. Hela began explaining to him the story of how Asgard was a force to be reckoned with before Odin seemingly had a change of heart. He tuned part of her out as his attention was focused on one image in particular.

Odin and Hela side by side. Odin holding up his golden staff and Hela holding up a hammer that looked like the one Thor used. What really caught his attention was the other man. In that same image there was a blonde man standing behind Hela. The shocking part was that his arm was holding her around the waist pulling her towards him. He too had a staff being held up into the air. It was nothing fancy, a simply thin black staff with a C shape at the end of it.

"….and as our ambition grew greater than his, the old man decided to seal us away until the end of time." She finished. Whether she knew that Skurge wasn't listening he didn't know but he was thankful she didn't call him out on it. He was tempted to ask her who the guy was in the picture but didn't get the chance as she continued on forwards.

"Let's go." She told him. The two walked down a few sets of stairs before Skurge realized where they were.

"Odin's vault" He whispered to himself. He had only ever heard of this place. It was said to contain only the most powerful artifacts. They walked down the path, lined on both sides with relics. Hela stopped at a golden gauntlet.

"Fake." She said as she knocked it over. "most of this stuff is fake anyways."

"Weak" She commented as she looked at the casket of ancient winters.

The crown of surtur she noted was smaller than she expected. The tesseract was in her opinion 'not bad'. Finally she came across the item she was looking for.

"Now this… is truly special. The eternal flame." She said as she dipped her hand in it. She pulled it out and Skurge watched as the flames danced in the palm of her hand. Hela produced a weapon out of her sleeve and proceeded to smash the ground until a portion caved in. Looking down all that could be seen was darkness. The goddess turned around.

"Want to see what real power looks like?" She asked before letting herself fall backwards into the pit. She flipped right side up on the way down and landed gracefully. She looked at the bodies of all her warriors and her trusted dog in sadness.

"With the eternal flame you are reborn." She exclaimed before slamming her hand on the ground. The flames turned green and began consuming everything around her inside the room. The skeletons of the long dead warriors lit up in green flames before giving them life. Fenris' eyes glowed before it too began standing on all fours. Soon her former comrades were all awake and began walking towards her before kneeling.

"I've missed you." She said looking at Fenris. "I've missed you all." She repeated to everyone else. She waved her hand and all the undead warriors began jumping out of the hole.

"We're still missing one." She said quietly to herself as she walked deeper into the room. She walked for a good five minutes down a set of stairs until she found what she was looking for. It was a pitch black room, the only light visible was a small fire in the corner of the room that didn't seem to give off much light. In the center was what looked like a large boulder.

Etched into the stone were hundreds upon hundreds of asgardian runes. "The old fool really outdid himself with this." She said as she ran her hand along the stone. Her prison weakened with his death but not his. It made sense to her though, of the two he was the stronger one. Not that she'd ever admit it to him, she didn't want him to get a big head.

She placed both of her hands on it before pushing her power into it. The runes glowed a bright green before cracks began appearing on it's surface. Soon it was done, the boulder exploded.

xxxxxxxx

Blackness was all he knew. He didn't feel anything around him, see anything, or hear anything. It wasn't that he was deaf, no, there just wasn't anything around to make any noise except for his own breathing. All he had were his thoughts. He didn't know how long it'd been since he'd been trapped here, he'd long since lost track. It felt like forever though. Most of the time he spent going over just how he had ended up here.

It had been so sudden. His life was great; he and Sasuke had defeated Kaguya with a bit of help from the Sage. The two worked out their issues and Sasuke had finally seen the error of his ways as Itachi had wished. Everything was good, but over time he noticed something strange. As he grew, so too did his power. It seemed that Hagoromo had given him more than just a small power boost. Eventually his power became so great he had no equal on his planet. When his time finally came, and he died of old age he found himself in a similar room as the one where he had met his mom.

Only this time he wasn't with his mom. The only other person in that place was a whitish yellow figure with no distinguishable features. When he asked who he was the figure referred to itself as 'the one above all'. He explained how his power had reached heights that should've been unattainable to mere humans. As such he would not be going to the heaven that his world leads to. Instead he would awaken and reside in a place called Asgard.

Before the blond had a chance to protest he was ejected from the space and awoke in a completely different place. Not only that but he looked the way he did when he was 24 and had his old power in tact. After a few years in his new home he joined their army and quickly rose through the ranks. Eventually his power was known throughout the lands and he found himself as Odin's right hand man. His word was only less impactful than Odin's himself and his daughter Hela.

Hela and himself were Odin's main weapons in their conquests. The two of them would lead the charges against enemies, both invading and defending, and together took many lands. The nine realms were won basically because of them two. Their chemistry was good, so well that they were almost inseparable. It came as no surprise to anyone when word got out that the two were together. Over time they grew even closer and eventually with Odin's blessing they wed. They were powerful, they were feared and respected, everything was good.

That was until Odin feared that Hela's ambition for power and dominance was growing out of hand. Odin had a difficult choice to make. He loved his daughter and son-in-law but feared for the future. He knew that wherever Hela went her husband would follow. His fear drove him to seal them away for all of eternity.

The blond never saw it coming as one moment he and Hela had just finished a hard battle and were exhausted. As they were preparing to depart Odin had ambushed them, a beam of light from Odin's staff was the last thing he saw before the familiar blackness took over.

His musings were interrupted as a green light appeared in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. Suddenly for the first time in years he hears her voice.

"Welcome back darling." He hears. He couldn't see her as the bright green light from the fire as well as not seeing light in years had left him sensitive for the moment. It would take hours or days for a normal person to recuperate from this, for him however, it only took a few minutes.

When his eyesight was back he finally saw her face. Hela was as beautiful as he remembered. He walked forward and wrapped her in a hug. She sighed but returned the embrace nonetheless. Emotions and such were never really her thing but she'd make an exception.

He lets her go and takes a look around at the now broken rock he was in. "So what have I missed? Where's that old man?" He asked referring to Odin.

"The old man is dead." She said happily before taking a look at his tattered clothing. "Before anything else though…" She trailed off. She snapped her fingers in his direction and on him a new set of clothing appeared.

He now had on a pair of black pants along with a form fitting black and green shirt. Over the shirt was a piece of black armor covering the chest and shoulders but leaving the sides open. He had matching arm guards on both arms.

"Matching colors huh?" He grinned at her. She snorted quickly in amusement before walking off.

"Come now I'll fill you in on what's going on." She told him. He followed suit and left the room and jumped out of the hole they were in. Skurge noticed him and realized it was the same guy he'd seen in the mural. He looked innocent enough unlike Hela, but he felt something was off about the man.

"Odin's gotten some new ones since the last time I was here." Naruto commented as he walked alongside Hela.

"Yes. Too bad most of the things in here are either fake or weak." She says before turning to skurge to tell him something. The two noticed that their blond companion was no longer walking alongside them. Turing around they found him looking at a glowing blue cube.

"That's the only decent thing in this place." She commented to him. He didn't answer, instead his gaze was kept on the cube. He was looking at with concentration she hadn't seen from him before.

"What is it darling?" She asked. Again he didn't reply, instead he picked the cube up and began to close his hand around it then began adding pressure. In a matter of seconds the cube let off a small pulse of power before it was crushed.

When he opened his hand again they noticed a small blue stone inside the small pile of glass that was the cube. Naruto dropped the glass leaving only the stone in his hand. "So this is an infinity stone." The blond said to himself.

"Odin told me about these stones once. There's six of them, each giving the user great power depending on what stone he or she has in their possession. This will be useful." He commented. He took off his arm guard and pulled his sleeve back. On his forearm was a simple storage seal from when he was alive. He placed the stone close to it and the others watched as the stone disappeared. The seal glowed briefly before it died down.

"Well now that that's done." Naruto began as he went and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Lead the way." He finished. She shook her head in amusement but continued nonetheless. Skurge meanwhile watched in confusion the whole time. He was about to speak when his new queen turned her attention to him.

"Find the sword. I don't care if you need to turn Asgard upside down. I want it found. Understood?" She asked. Skurge gulped but nodded.

"Good. We'll be back in a few hours. Now go." The man left the vault on a mission, for he knew if he failed he was as good as dead.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Hela let a smirk grace her face. "To our chambers of course. It's been over 1500 years you know. I'm getting impatient lets go." She told him. Naruto's eyes widened in excitement as he knew he was in for a good time and hurried after her.

After a few hours of fun and a brief explanation later the two now refreshed entities were standing before the inhabitants of Asgard. Hela looks out at the people before speaking up.

"Everyone here has decided against our rule." She says referring to herself and Naruto. "One of you knows who stole the sword to activate the Bifrost, or one of you yourselves has stolen it. So we're going to give you a little incentive to hand it over. You there." She points at a woman in the crowd.

"Bring her forth." On command her warriors retrieved the woman. She was crying, pleading to be let go but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Hmm. A public execution. Haven't seen one of those in a long time." Naruto commented as he watched Hela present Skurge with an axe.

Just as the man was about to bring the axe down, a man in the crowd admitted that he knew where the sword was. "Take us." She ordered.

They were taken to a mountain side where two giant doors were closed. The goddess began creating blades but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Please allow me. I haven't been able to really stretch my legs since I've been free." he told her.

She took a step back and gave him some space. "Very well." Smiling at her he raised his hand in direction of the door and used his magnet release to forcefully pull the door off the mountain. It remained floating in mid air until he dropped it down using it as a bridge for them to get across.

"After you my queen." He told her as he extended his hand. With that being said the army headed in. She walked in with her army following suit only to find out that the chamber was now empty. The undead warriors began storming the room looking for any hidden citizens only to come up with nothing.

Hela narrowed her eyes in anger and was about to speak before she was cut off by a banging sound. Then another.

"That's coming from the throne room" Naruto commented as he looked in that direction.

"Thor is here. I'll be sure to kill him this time." Hela said.

"Who's Thor?" Naruto asked.

"My brother. The 'God of Thunder'" She told him using air quotes when saying his title.

"Your brother? Hmm. Perhaps I should meet him." He said rubbing his chin. "But before that, do you mind making me another staff? I could make one myself but it won't work for what I have in mind." He asked her.

Hela brought her arm up in his direction. On command a pole began extending out of her sleeve until finally the whole thing was revealed. Skurge noticed it was the exact same one he had in the picture on the mural.

The blond held it up for a second making sure everything was right before nodding in satisfaction. He rolled up his sleeve and smacked his forearm allowing a poof of smoke to appear. Once cleared it was revealed to be the space stone he had taken from the cube. Holding it in his right hand he slammed it into his staff just under where the 'C' shape at the top began.

The stone let off a pulse of power as it sat in the staff before calming down. "Now lets see if this works." He said as he applied a little chakra to the staff. It worked as the stone began to glow and a dark blue portal appeared in front of him.

"Alright now we can go." He said as he held his hand out to his wife. She takes his hand and walks forward but not before stopping to speak to her executioner.

"Deal with the people." She ordered as they left through the portal.

The two deities reappeared in front of a shocked Thor who wasn't expecting this at all. Before the god of thunder could speak Naruto stepped forward.

"You must be Thor, nice to meet you." He said calmly. Thor frowned, not understanding who this strange man was.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned? He'd never seen this man before.

"Oh right, my bad I haven't introduced myself yet. Naruto Uzumaki I'm your brother-in-law."

Thor was baffled. If the situation wasn't so dire he'd believe this to be one of Loki's tricks "Brother-in-law?" He repeated to make sure he hadn't misheard.

A nod was his answer. "Mhm. I married your sister a long time ago. Isn't she the greatest?" He asked turning his head to glance at her. Now Thor knew something was very wrong. His sister, the greatest? Most definitely not.

The demigod turned to his sister. "He's joking right?"

She let out a chuckle "No he's not joking. I actually did marry this simpleton a long time ago." She replied while running a finger under the blonds chin. "But lets not discuss that now. You're in my seat." She said as she ran her hands through her hair, allowing her antler like head piece to appear.

"Believe me I'd love for someone to rule Asgard but it can't be you because…you're the worst" Thor replied.

Hela turned to the blond. "Don't interfere." Was all she said before the two siblings began their duel. The blond frowned but complied nonetheless. As the two were duking it out he could sense multiple battles happening near the Bifrost.

"I'm going to go enjoy myself." He said to his wife before he used the stone to teleport himself out of the room. Those opposing Hela didn't know it yet, but they were in for a bad time.

 **So I'll go ahead and stop it there. So what did you think? Good? Bad? As it stands Naruto has his hands on the Space stone, and since I plan to take this into infinity war that means a certain mad titan will have to get it some other way. Anyways tell me what you guys think. If you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back and it seems like a lot of you guys enjoyed the idea. I'm glad because it was pretty fun to write and with the next movie coming up I have a lot of inspiration. Anyways a few of you guys had questions and some of them will be answered this chapter. A large amount of you wanted a prequel story showing his life in Asgard leading up to him being sealed. I'll probably do that sometime in the future if not in a flashback. Anyways hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as you did the first one. Here we go.**

Naruto appeared in the center of the bridge leading to the Bifrost where the undead army plus Skurge were fighting. All participants briefly stopped what they were doing as he arrived but soon went back to their business. All but one that is. A man dressed in an elegant green and gold outfit under Asgardian armor along with a golden head piece with two long curved horns stepped forth. This man is Loki, the God of Mischief.

"I'm sorry but who might you be?" Loki asked. Naruto looked him over briefly before answering.

"Well if you want an official title then it would be Hela's Vanguard. That or her husband. Both of those would work really." He answered calmly

Loki shook his head with a slight smile. "I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you were my sisters husband, but I'm sure I must have misheard."

Naruto smiled at the man "No you got it right. And you called her sister, so I guess you're my brother in law too."

"So you're Asgardian." Loki concluded.

"Somewhat." The blond replied "I wasn't born here but due to circumstances here I am." He added before using his staff to smack a warrior off the bridge into the sea below without taking his eyes off him.

"Well." Loki began as he kicked an undead knight away from him. "I love chaos and destruction as much as the next god but you…" He said pointing at Naruto "Don't strike me as the type. So what's your game?" He asked.

"My game? Originally it was to kill Odin for what he did to us, but he's dead now. There was once a time where I'd be against all of this. But after Odin betrayed us and Asgard went ahead and swept us under the rug like we never existed I couldn't care less about this place.

Imagine giving everyhing you had for Asgard only to end up being stabbed in the back. Everything we did was for the greatness of this place and for what? Odin sealed my wife and I, the people didn't care enough to spread word of our existence. They just let us fade away." Seeing that he had the mans full attention he continued.

"But you want to know the worst part of it? It was with Odin's blessing that I married Hela and was accepted into the the family. The man used to call me 'son' and would constantly tell me that he was glad I was the one his daughter had married. To have one of the people who seemingly cared about you the most turn on not just you but his own blood. To find out they were weary of you. It changes you." He finished.

For a moment Loki felt a pang of empathy. For he too felt Odin didn't really love him as he had claimed. "So what you're here for revenge on the people then?"

"No I really don't care about the people anymore." The blond answered. "Or Asgard in general for that matter. But Hela wants her rightful place on the throne and I'll help her get it." He added.

Loki chuckled slightly. The man still wasn't getting it. "Yes yes I get it. You're in love with my sister and will seemingly do anything to see her happy that's fine I get all that. But what's _your_ deal?" He asked emphasizing 'your'. "Surely you have aspirations of your own rather than just following her around?" he asked.

The god needed information. He could feel the strength this man possessed. While he looked innocent enough he stood tall and didn't seem to worry about what was going on around him. The mere fact that he possessed the space stone and had the ability to use it was reason enough to be weary of him. If he could somehow convince this man to join him then perhaps his chances of survival would increase.

As he finished his train of thought an image of a purple giant with golden armor appeared in his mind.

"You're right. I do have aspirations of my own." The blond finally answered. "You see one of the main reasons why wars begin is due to lack of resources. There's too many mouths not enough to go around. When Odin told me about the infinity stones I looked into it anywhere I could. Eventually I found something.

I found that should anyone possess all six stones they will basically become omnipotent. That's when it hit me. With all six stones I could create unlimited resources in the universe. No more hunger, no more poverty, no more destroying planets for resources. Hela will rule Asgard as she should and I bring the universe as close to peace as possible. Of course there will be people who try and cause conflict for other reasons. But with the six stones in my possession…well I think they'd think twice about it don't you think?"

"So you want to collect the infinity stones?" Loki asked. While he looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was the embodiment of happiness. This was perfect. This might be the perfect person to beat _him._ "Well if that's the case then there is something important you should know. You're not the only one." Now all that was left was to talk the man into joining him and everything would go smoothly. Things were looking up for the God.

As Naruto was about to reply a huge lightning bolt struck the palace where Hela and Thor were currently fighting. Naruto looked up and saw the god of thunder coming down in their direction. When he landed he noticed that the man's right eye was black and no longer open.

Standing besides Loki, Thor turned his head towards his brother. "Worry not brother. He may be strong but we can take him." He said before he ran forward, lightning charging itself around him. Loki didn't have the time to react as his brother rushed in.

"Wait! Stop you oaf I had it under control." Loki yelled. Unfortunately for him his brother did not listen and had already begun his assault. Loki watched as the blond just weaved and dodged every attack Thor threw at him. Thor having realized that close combat wasn't working jumped back and summoned lighting from his hand and directed it at Naruto.

Said man brought his staff forward and began to spin it at a ridiculous speed in front of him. The lightning collided with the staff and dispersed soon after. As soon as the attack died down Naruto used the staff to parry a lightning enhanced punch to the right. The moment he parried he swung his staff back around and hit Thor once in the ribs before redirecting the staff to hit the man with the bottom of it under his chin.

Both hits were done in rapid succession. Before Thor had a chance to compose himself the blond then kicked him hard in the chest sending him stumbling back to Loki. The god of mischief watched as his brother was completely outclassed and merely stepped aside letting his brother tumble past him rather than help slow his body down. He noticed Thor getting up again and it didn't take a genius to know he was going to try again.

As Thor moved passed him he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you stopping me brother?" He demanded. As he answered a black and green portal opened up next to the blond and out of it stepped their sister.

"Well for one Hela just arrived. And second we were about to come to an arrangement before you arrived. I need you to stand down." Loki told him.

Thor looked over at the two and back to his brother and nodded. He didn't want to back down but decided to put his trust in Loki. However, just in case he had instructed the Valkyrie to get the crown of Surtur as he realized exactly what he had to do. If in the next few minutes they couldn't handle things peacefully…well their home would be destroyed.

"Now…as I was saying." Loki began. "You're not the only one who's looking to collect all six infinity stones. However, unlike you this person isn't looking to use them for reasons as noble as you are."

"I see and are you planning on telling me who this person is?" Naruto asked

Loki grinned "I might. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

Hela scoffed next to Naruto "He really sounds like Odin. Really ticks me off." She commented. Naruto just looked at her amused before turning his attention back to Loki.

"Ok I'll bite. What kind of arrangement?" He asked as he tilted his head to avoid an arrow.

"We become allies. This man is not one to take lightly. He's powerful, unbelievably so." He responded.

"You're afraid." Hela said. "Whoever this person is must be far stronger than you and you feel the need to seek protection." She added.

Loki glared at her before willing his anger down. It wouldn't do to get angry at the moment. He could swallow his pride for the time being. "You're partially right." He admitted. "I do not seek protection but rather allies as he will no doubt come looking for me."

"What do you mean brother?" Thor asked seriously. He'd never once heard Loki admit to needing help. This was worrying. Loki was going to answer but was beaten to it by the blond man.

"Your brother must have worked for him at some point." He began "Either you screwed up and he's after you, or you back stabbed him. Either way you're on his shit list." He clarified. As he finished his sentence he noticed that the ship that was being loaded with the asgardian people was beginning to take off. He closed his eyes and gathered his chakra.

Using his magnet release he created the magnetic field around the area and pulled the ship back down, crashing into the bridge they were on. "Alright so what do you want from this alliance then?"

Thor was stunned. His brother, the god of mischief and lies was actually solving their issue with arguably the two strongest beings they've seen in a civil manner. He never thought he'd see the day.

"All I ask is that when that man comes to try and kill me you give me a hand with him. Likewise, he'll be coming after you soon too. After all, you're in possession of an infinity stone so he'll try and take it from you." Loki answered.

"That and you leave the people of Asgard in peace." Thor butted in, glaring at his brother briefly for not mentioning that bit in his negotiation.

"You can have all the peace you want around here as long as they kneel before me." Hela answered back. "That's all they have to do. I'm the rightful heir to the throne and as such I'm their queen. Once they kneel before me this can all end."

"We'll accept this so long as the exectutions cease. No ruling with an iron fist. This isn't your time anymore. Times have changed. People have changed." Thor said.

Hela narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when the ground began shaking. Everyone looked up as a large chunk of the land behind them exploded as a giant monster of earth and fire began rising above Asgard.

"Oh no." Thor whispered.

"What did you do?" Loki asked angrily.

"I sent the Valkyrie to release Surtur as…" He was cut off by his fellow blond.

"Destroying Asgard would drain Hela of her power." He finished.

" **Tremble before me Asgard.** " Yelled Surtur as he raised his sword high in the air.

"Would've been a brilliant plan had I not been here as well." Naruto commented as he watched Surtur wind up his weapon. Naruto stood calmly and materialized a truth seeking orb through his hand and willed it to take the form of a large disk. "I'll be back in a second don't do anything stupid now." He said before a blue and black portal opened behind him and took him in.

Thor was tempted to attack Hela now that the blond was gone but decided against it. Everyone watched as Surtur swung his giant blade down into the city destroying a few buildings before something unthinkable happened. As he was scraping the sword along the ground it hit something before turning into dust.

"What has happened?" Thor asked "What happened to Surturs weapon?" He followed up looking at Hela then at his team.

"It was the black shield he created. It's one of the many ablilities my beloved can use." Hela answered.

"Yes of course it is isn't it?" Loki asked rhetorically. Seriously how many abilities did this man have?

Over in center of Asgard the blond was looking up at the giant as if appraising him. "Well you're bigger than last time that's for sure." The blond commented. "Not that it'll make much of a difference for you though."

Rather than answer Surtur brought his hands up high in the air preparing a hammer fist. At least that was the plan. Seeing what was to come Naruto once more activated the stone and disappeared from his spot before reappearing above them. Once more creating a Truth seeking orb he changed it into the shield once more and thrusted straight into the giants arms.

The effect was immediate, his arms all the way to the elbow turned to dust. The giant let out a monstrous scream not in pain but in anger. Willing the stone to send him back to the floor he activated his magnet release once more while the beast was screaming.

As he raised his arms in the air, the destroyed pieces that were buildings of Asgard levitated into the air around him. He created five giant nails out of the debris and made a motion with his hand. All at once the five pieces flew to the giant. Two empaling him on each leg before the final one embedded itself in his chest.

"Now to finish him off." He commented. He smacked the bottom end of his staff into the floor and allowed himself to be pulled into the portal once more. He reappeared in front of the now kneeling Surtur and brought his hands up in a single hand sign.

" _Senpo: Ranton Kouga_ " He thought before releasing a very sharp and thin stream of light from his mouth. He twisted his head back and forth rapidly and was pleased as the beam easily cut the giant in half at the waist and removed its head from the body. The head dropped down and landed with a very hard thud which left a small crater in the ground. The blond approached it before turning it to dust with a simple thrust of his arm. With the crown of Surtur having been reduced to dust, the eternal flame which had powered the man was put out.

Within seconds all that remained of the giant was bones and ashes. Asgard for the most part was in tact with the exception of the few buildings he managed to destroy. Having finished what he had come to do he tapped his staff and was once again being pulled into the portal.

Back on the bridge both Thor and Loki were staring at the distance in disbelief. "That shouldn't be possible." The god of thunder said out loud. At that moment their final team member joined them on the bridge.

"Thor! What happened to Surtur?" She asked as she jumped high into the sky before landing next to the brothers. One moment she saw the giant prepare to destroy the city and the next he was gone. As she moved her gaze from where Surtur had been she realized that the two weren't fighting against Hela like she had expected.

She was about to ask about this when she stopped dead in her tracks. Next to the goddess of death a portal opened up and out of it came someone she had hoped to never see again. Her eyes widened and her mouth dried up. She tried to talk but no words would escape her. Even the sound of Thor's voice asking her what's wrong couldn't help her. All she could think about was the day she and her sisters in arms were decimated by Hela and the blond.

How easily he had brushed them off. Hela was powerful yes, but the blond was on a completely different level. "Valkyrie!" That finally got through to her. "I don't know what has you so shaken up but fear not. We're close to resolving the problem. Hela's husband is surprisingly a lot more reasonable than she is." Thor told her.

"Well…" Began Loki "Watching you take care of that pile of bones was entertaining but we do have matters to attend to. So do we have a deal?" He asked.

The blond rubbed his chin in thought. "What do you think?" He asked turning to Hela. The goddess turned to the Asgardians and stared at them for a minute before speaking.

"That depends. Will Asgard be left under my rule?" She asked the trio.

"As long as you honor your part of the deal we'll leave Asgard to you." Thor conceded.

"Not exactly how I imagined this playing out but very well. We have a deal." Naruto said. As the words left the blonds mouth Loki let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. They had really lucked out, had it been someone more arrogant or power hungry he doubted things would have gone this smooth.

Naruto turned to Hela and nodded in the direction of the undead warriors who were still in a deadlock with the remaining Asgardian forces. Understanding what it was that he wanted of her she walked forward towards her army. Though they had a truce at the moment the Asgardian trio were still on very high alert as she passed by them.

"Halt." She commanded. "The battle is over. Pull back." Her army followed her order obediently and began walking back towards Asgard. Thor walked up as well and said his piece.

"Citizens of Asgard, we have come an agreement. Hela will be the new ruler of Asgard." Seeing that some people were getting wide eyed he quickly continued. "But worry not as I shall be around to make sure she keeps her end of the agreement." He added successfully calming the crowd down. "Now please. Let us make our way back to Asgard."

An hour later the group of six, since Banner had finally landed, were in the throne room. The room was missing a ceiling as Thor and Hela had destroyed it during their battle earlier on. The goddess wasted no time in taking her spot on the throne. Naruto took his spot standing besides her and crossed his arms, his staff still in hand.

"Alright. Time to keep your part of the deal." Naruto told Loki "Who is it that's coming after the Infinity stones?"

As Loki was about to answer they noticed that the sky above them was getting darker and in seconds Asgard was covered in darkness. Jumping onto the roof of the building they noticed a ship slowly coming down. It was many times larger than the ones the Asgardian people were trying to escape in.

Turning his attention back to the blond he spoke. "That would be The mad Titan Thanos."

 **So it looks like a lot of you liked the story and I'm glad as I do have fun writing it. As of this moment Infinity war begins and as you guys can see it's going to be different than the movie. Anyways as of this point Thanos is in possession of the power stone while Naruto is in possession of the Space stone. Now it's a race between the two to get the rest.**

 **Also the next chapter might not come as quickly as this one did as I am currently writing the next chapters for my 'Naruto of Universe six' story as well as 'The path of a hero'. So if any of you are waiting on those they're coming soon.**

 **Anyways as always if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright well I'm back with another chapter, I'm glad so many of you guys like the story and want to see it continue. There is a few who don't like it but hey you can't please everyone. Also a big thank you to 'TheChamp123' for helping me bounce some ideas off him and contributing to the fight scenes in this chapter. If you haven't read his work I highly recommend you do, he's got some great stories. Anyways heres the next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

"Thanos. Huh?" The blond says to himself as he watches the spacecraft hover above them. The citizens of Asgard had already ran into the city in a panic. The group watched as a blue beam shot out of the ship hitting the ground a few yards away from them. In a split second two figures appeared. The first was a ash grey figure short in stature who had white hair slicked back. The man had no nose and wore dark grey armor with some gold trim.

The second was a tab bit taller then the first. He's a reptilian looking man with scales. He wore similar armor to the first though he left his left shoulder exposed and wielded a large metal chain hammer.

"So which one of these two is Thanos?" Naruto asked Loki taking his eyes off the two.

"Neither." The God of Mischief replied. "These two are his children." He clarified.

"Really?" Hela interrupted "Truly faces only a mother could love." She mocked. Naruto chuckled and was about to speak when he was cut off by the shorter of the two invaders.

"Hear me and rejoice." Began the short one. "For your salvation has arrived. You will have the privilege of being saved by the great titan. And in your certain death, every last one of you will become children of Thanos." He continued. "Today.." Whatever he was going to say was stopped as Thor interrupted.

"Loki. Who the hell are these two?" He asked.

"Ah, the son of Odin. My name is Ebony Maw and this is Cull Obsidian." The now named Maw introduced. "We are the children of Thanos and we are here for one thing and one thing only." He said before pointing at Naruto's staff. "The stone."

Naruto lifted the staff up to his face and stared at the two through the 'C' shape. "You mean this one right here?" He asked rhetorically while pointing at it. "Yeah that's gonna be a no." He says while resting it on his shoulder.

"You have been going on for a bit about this 'Thanos' though. He's the one that wants it right? Tell him to come down here himself if he wants it." Naruto challenged, the smile never leaving his face.

Maw on the other hand did not look as happy. He narrowed his eyes and held his arms behind his back. Without turning to his partner he gave the order. "Bring me the stone."

Cull made a grunt of acknowledgment and slammed his hammer down before walking their way. Everyone but Naruto and Hela prepared for battle but were stopped as Naruto raised a hand. Cull sped up and jumped high into the air preparing to bring the hammer down.

"Move." Naruto ordered as they all jumped back. Not needing to use hand signs the blond inhaled a deep breath of air before expelling it in short rapid bursts. The result was wind bullets traveling faster than the eye could see. Cull managed to shield himself from three using the hammer but was eventually hit by six of them in the chest.

Naruto did not give him time to recuperate. He appeared in front of him and begun willing the air around them. He began making slicing motions with his hands in front of Cull, the mans chest armor broke effortlessly as an 'X' began appearing on his chest where the wind was cutting into him. Seconds later the wind had managed to completely cut through the man leaving only pieces of the scaled man remaining.

"Now only one thing remains." Naruto said. Maw narrowed his eyes and raised his arms. Debris laying around began to levitate as the man prepared his attack. Naruto stared up at the ship before closing his eyes and activating his magnet release around the entire area. He raised his arm towards the ship, made a fist and began pulling.

To everyones amazement the giant ship began coming down before hitting the ground with a force that could be felt for miles. When the shaking stopped and the smoke from the impact cleared another blue beam hit the ground. This time a more imposing figure stepped out.

A giant purple man stood tall. He wore golden armor with a matching golden helmet. On his left hand was a matching gold gauntlet. Though what caught everyones attention was the bright purple stone shining from just above the knuckle.

"That's Thanos" Loki said in slight fear. Being around the mad titan always put him on edge.

"So you're the mad titan?" Naruto asked stepping forward, staff still resting on his shoulder. He noticed the giant mans eyes focus on the stone the whole time before focusing on him.

"That's the name that's stuck with me in the past years so yes. You're an interesting one though. To be able to wield an infinity stone is not something just anyone can do. Who are you?" Thanos asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond answered.

"I'll try and remember that. Now you have something that belongs to me." Thanos said looking at the stone once again.

"Is that so? Funny. I was about to tell you the same thing." Naruto answered while pointing his staff at the gauntlet.

"I see. Maw, take care of the others. I'll get the stone myself." Maw nodded and began his attack while Thanos stared down the blond. Naruto knew Thanos was on a different level than the other two, the way the man carried himself was proof of that. Most would be sweating in apprehension knowing that a titan was heading their way, but not him.

After years of being sealed away and his power being unmatched in the world, he felt a shiver of excitement run up and down his spine. An opponent who would put up a hell of a fight. He was by no means a battle maniac but even he couldn't resist a good battle every now and then. He gripped the staff hard and the space stone began glowing, as if ready for the fight as well.

The ground underneath Naruto broke as he charged at Thanos. The mad Titans eyes widening at the speed.

Naruto went for a punch that Thanos tried to anticipate but it was a fake out as Naruto twisted his body in to give a heel kick, but Thanos was just as quick. Grabbing Naruto by his heel, he started to spin, going so fast that all the others would be able to see was a golden purple blur.

Releasing Naruto, Thanos gave chase. Striking Naruto while he was still flying until finally grabbing the man by the face and slamming the back of his head in the ground.

Usually that would of taken a normal person out but not our favourite Blond. He did not even have time to reach for the staff as Naruto got back up rolling his neck with a cheeky smile "Not bad old timer. You ready to get serious now?"

Thanos gave a chuckle, taking off his armor bar his Gauntlet. "You have a lot of spunk warrior, I admire that. Something I use to have when I was younger"

Naruto was once again on Thanos, rearing his tight fist back as the Mad Titan did the same.

A massive shockwave followed sending Asgardians flying. Thor could only look in awe at the powerful display in front of him.

Loki watched in unease, hoping things would go his favor. If his brother in law couldn't beat the titan, no one would.

Hela watched in pride. Pride that her husband could go toe to toe with one of the most powerful beings in the universe and hold his own.

Standing in the middle of the busted street was the two. Naruto's fist meeting Thanos' as the two battled for dominance.

Then with a roar and a blinding light Naruto was in his most powerful form. His armor glowing white as his six paths power was activated for the first time in what felt like forever. With his now enhanced strength he sent Thanos skipping along the street from the power of his punch.

That alone though would not be enough to stop Thanos. The man regained his footing and got on the defensive. Naruto appeared in front of him and began throwing combinations of punches and kicks which were deflected. Likewise Thanos tried using his bigger form to try and cause as much damage as he could. One of his punches was actually caught by the blonde before being tossed aside.

Using that brief window did a jumping spin kick to the face that landed and managed to have the titan stumbling back briefly. He didn't have much time to recuperate thought as the blond was on him. Naruto buried the staff into the ground at the handle and quickly launched four chakra enhanced punches to the chest and ribs in the blink of an eye. If the grimace on the titan's face was any indication he would say they were doing their job inflicting damage even through the armor.

Calling his staff to him using his magnet release, in a split second, he thrusted forward using the curved end to grasp the mans throat and lift him into the air. On his left hand a mini Rasenshuriken formed which was then flicked into the mans chest sending him flying away before detonating creating a massive dome of energy.

The dome glowed purple for a few seconds before dispersing. Thanos walked out of the attack, body releasing some smoke, and multiple cuts here and there along with a few bruises on his face but relatively ok.

"An interesting attack." He admitted "It's been a while since someone was able to harm me this much." He added. The mad titan raised his gauntlet up and let the stone glow ominously. "It seems I'll have to take this more serious than I anticipated. However, I'll give you one last chance to hand over the stone before I'm forced to take it from you."

"You know you never did say what you wanted the stones for. Enlighten me." Naruto said, his space stone matching the glow of the power stone.

"Well seeing as how you won't be alive much longer I'll humor you. The universe is over populated. Too many mouths not enough to go around." He began. Naruto nodded his head in agreement that there was too many people with not enough resources.

"With the infinity stones I can snap my fingers and half the universe will cease to exist. Some would call it genocide but I call it mercy. Saving them from imminent starvation." He finished.

"Right. What about after they're gone? People could just start reproducing again and this problem would repeat itself. See, I have a better idea. With the infinity stones I can create unlimited resources. Enough to go around for everyone.

I'd end world hunger, war over resources and much more. Which is why I'm going to have to take the stone from you." Naruto said as he spun the staff quickly before slamming it into the ground.

"If you do that all living creatures would depend on one being. They'd stop striving for greater heights. I'd love to continue a philosophical conversation but I have a universe to balance. I'll be taking the stone." Thanos said as a beam of purple light erupted from the gauntlet.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto spun the staff rapidly in front of him, similar to how he did to Thor and managed to hold off the attack. Unlike Thor's attack however, this had a lot more power behind it as he had to quickly step aside as the attack became too much. Had he held on longer the staff would have broken.

He ducked quickly to avoid a power stone enhanced punch before smacking away another fist, returning one of his own. It made contact but didn't stop the titan. He had to hand it to him, even in his rusty six paths form the man could still hold his own.

He threw a straight right which was caught by Thanos before being his with an infinity stone enhanced left had which sent him flying. The mad titan wasn't finished as he rushed forward and once more let off a purple beam of energy from the gauntlet. This time, the beam hit its target.

Naruto grit his teeth as his body was no longer in peak condition to handle the six paths form at the moment and the concentrated energy from the infinity stone was doing more damage than it should have. He barely managed to leap to the right to avoid an energy blast but was caught by a kick to the chest by the giant. His back hit the solid gold wall of a building which managed to stop him from being sent further.

" _Damn he's powerful enough on his own. That stone just amplifies his power even more. Gonna have to end this._ " He thought as he brought his right hand up. On his finger tips five different colored spheres materialized, each being a different element combined with a mini rasenshuriken. He slammed the staff into the ground before tossing the spheres into the portal that had opened.

Getting his bearings together he flew forward and met with the titan once more. He landed and blocked two punches before kicking the man in the chest sending the man stumbling back slightly. Taking a deep breath he exhaled it all in one breath releasing a single line of pressurized air.

Thanos saw it coming and managed to duck, had he turned around he would have seen pieces of some of the buildings of Asgard being sliced like butter. As he looked up he noticed the blond was missing. He realized too late to look behind him as he felt a sharp pain on his spine. The blond had hit him with the bottom end of the staff right in the center of his back. Even with the special armor the staff managed to break through and make contact.

Naruto saw the titan drop to a knee as a result of the chakra enhanced stab to the back and saw it as his best opportunity to end it. He teleported in front of Thanos and delivered a strong enough uppercut to the chin that managed to lift the man into the air. He slammed his staff into the floor and opened a portal above the man. Out of it came the five orbs he had previously created.

At point blank range Thanos didn't have the time to protect himself and could only brace himself for the impact. Not wanting to be caught in the attack the blond allowed himself to be pulled backwards into the blue portal and got out of the area.

Naruto reappeared a couple thousand feet away where the others were battling Maw. Everyone turned when they felt the ground shake followed by a big explosion.

"So I take it Thanos has been handled darling?" Hela asked. She noted he had some bruising in the face along with some bits of his amor broken. He spit up a bit of blood.

"Should be. He's really durable. Took some of my powerful attacks head on and still fought like nothing happened. We'll find out in a few." He asked before looking at a panting Maw who was floating atop of a piece of debris.

"You guys having trouble with him?" He asked as he began to float.

"It's his telekinesis that's the problem." Thor answered.

"He has great control over it. Once we get too close he simply levitates and uses the surrounding area against us." Loki answered. He was going to add more when they had to move out of the way of a purple beam.

Maw widened his eyes at what he saw and quickly rushed to his masters side. Thanos stood in front of them once more, though not as he had before. The man no longer had most of his upper body armor. Only a small bit remaining on his left shoulder. His helmet all but gone. He was sporting multiple burns along his body and the front of his forearms were cut up so badly you could no longer see his purple skin on them.

"Master are you alright?" Maw asked as he levitated objects around them to act as protection.

Taking a few deep breaths the man replied. "I'll live. It seems I greatly underestimated not only his strength but the control he has over the space stone. We're going to have to return for it some other time." This greatly shocked Maw as he'd never seen his master retreat, but he was not one to question orders.

Thanos flexed the gauntlet and let off a powerful scream before slamming a fist to the floor. The ground shook and exploded, the shockwave destroying everything in it's path courtesy of the power stone. Naruto and the group had no choice but to move as to not be hit. In that time Maw and Thanos were beamed back into their ship and quickly began ascending back into the sky.

"Should we try and stop them?" Asked the valkyrie as they were running.

"No." Answered Naruto. "I've reached my limit for now. I've been sealed for too long that my body won't handle my full power at the moment. I can still access my most powerful form but it doesn't do the same damage it used to. We'll have to let them go for now. He'll be back."

Finally they turned back and saw that they were in the clear. A large part of Asgard had been turned to rubble but nothing that couldn't be rebuilt.

"This is bad." Loki began. "He'll see you as a major threat now. I'm certain he's going to collect the other stones before saving you for last. Once the other five four are in his possession he'll be almost impossible to deal with. Even if you have a stone."

"Then we'll have to stop him from getting the others. Or at least beat him to some of them." Hela responded. "Do any of you know anyone who might have some information?" She asked her brothers.

They said nothing for a moment before the God of Mischief smiled. "Actually yes." Everyone turned to him. "As a matter of fact my brother happens to know of a few people who might be able to help us out."

Thor's eyes lit up as he knew who his brother was talking about. "Yes Loki is right." He said before turning to one person who seemed really out of place. "Banner. Looks like we're going to be meeting with the Avengers." He said happily.

"Who are the Avengers?" Naruto asked in confusion. Having never heard of the group. Hela shrugged her shoulders equally confused.

"They're earths mightiest heroes." Thor replied. "They'll be of great help I promise you."

"Alright. So where is this earth?" Naruto asked ready to go.

"It's Midgard." Hela answered.

"Oh. We'll have to use the Bifrost then as I don't know exactly where we're going so I can't use the stone." He said.

"Very well, I don't believe we damaged it during the battle so we should be all set. Let's be off." Thor said as they began walking.

As they walked Naruto couldn't help but wonder what kind of beings were in Midgard. If Hela's brothers knew them then they must be powerful. He shook his head of those thoughts. He wrapped his arm around the goddess of death and continued their walk. All he knew was that he had infinity stones to collect as his greatest battle was rapidly approaching.

 **Alright I'll go ahead and stop it there. What did you guys think of Naruto vs Thanos round 1? Currently Naruto isn't at full power as he's been sealed for so long, and Thanos isn't at full power as he doesn't have any other infinity stones.**

 **Next time he'll meet Earth's mightiest heroes, how do you guys think that will play out? Who do you think they'll meet first? Remember Thor and Banner don't know the Avengers split up. Anyways if you guys have any ideas for future chapters let me know in a review or feel free to PM me. I'm always open to ideas and try to get back to everyone who messages me.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys next time, hopefully it's before Endgame drops but who knows. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter came out a lot faster than the last one I'd say. If there's one thing I love waking up to, it's the reviews you guys leave saying whether you guys liked the chapter or not and leaving feedback. So let me thank you guys for all that. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and the fight with the mad titan. Hopefully you guys dig this chapter as much as you did the last. Let's go.**

The group had finally made it down the bridge that led to the Bifrost. Skurge had made good on his word to get the sword that activated the Bifrost earlier. Right before the sword was inserted Loki stepped forward.

"Wait." He ordered. Everyone's attention turned to him wondering why he stopped them. "I just remembered something important." He said with a sly smile. "I know where we can get another stone. It's with a man called 'the collector'." He reveals.

"Which stone?" The blond asked.

"The reality stone. It has the ability to control and warp reality to a frightening degree." The trickster explained

"The could be useful. Last thing we need is to let big purple get his hands on that." Naruto said.

"I'd rather not think of how powerful Thanos could become with it in his possession. Problem is the Bifrost doesn't connect to where he is. We can't get to the collector without a ship." Thor tells them, frowning slightly.

"Loki" Naruto says getting the mans attention. "Where is this collector located?"

"He's currently on Knowhere. He's keeping it in his museum. I'm positive if we show up and demand the stone he'll hand it over. If not we'll tell him Thanos is coming and he'll take it anyways. Im sure he'll see it our way." He answered.

"Knowhere is still around huh?" Naruto said, mostly to himself as he'd been there before he was sealed away. "Luckily I know where that is." He added before turning to Valkyrie and Bruce. "Will you two be joining us?"

Valkyrie didn't give a verbal response but nodded positive. While they may be on the same side, being in such close proximity to the couple made her all sorts of nervous. One didn't forget the kind of power the care free man had.

"And you?" He asked the man. Banner stayed quiet for a minute thinking it over. He took a quick look at Thor before making up his mind.

"I think It'd be better to send me back to Earth." Thor nodded at this and followed up.

"I agree. You can fill our friends back on Earth in on what's going on. Warn them of the upcoming battle." He motioned Bruce to walk forward. Bruce stood tall and waited for the bridge to connect. Once ready a great bright light erupted and propelled him forward before shutting off.

"Alright. Banner has been sent back to New York. He'll fill the Avengers in on what's going on. The more allies we have, the better." The God of Thunder says.

Naruto nods. "Alright, let's go see the collector." He slams his staff down opening a blue portal in front of the group. As they're walking through Naruto turns to his wife. "Don't you want to stay and run Asgard."

"This shouldn't take too long. They can make due without me. Once we come back I'll begin renovations on this place." She answered before stepping forward. Shrugging the rest followed suit, the portal closing behind them.

The group reappeared out of the portal on the severed head of a celestial being, now known as Knowhere. Naruto and Hela looked around, taking in the sight. This place had sure changed since the last time they'd seen it. The couple didn't have time for sightseeing though as Loki began walking forward, knowing exactly where they needed to go.

"We got lucky you teleported us here. We're not that far away." Loki informed them as they walked.

The group walked for half an hour before finally reaching their destination. A giant glass domed building located almost in the center of Knowhere. "It's here." The blond alerted the group. He didn't know exactly how he knew but he got the same feeling now as he did when he noticed the blue cube after being freed.

Naruto found it somewhat strange that there seemed to be no security but hey he wasn't complaining. The group entered the building and the blond couldn't help but be amazed at some of the things he saw. This collector sure had some cool display pieces.

As they headed deeper into the building they finally began hearing noises other than their own footsteps. Walking a bit further in they heard a voice.

"Well, what a surprise." The group looked to their right to see a man walking their way. The man had on some interesting clothing, as he wore a red shirt with a white fur coat above it. He had matching white hair as well as a black line running down the center of his mouth.

"The three children of Odin." He says noticing Hela with them. The two brothers were surprised that the collector knew of their sister when they themselves didn't until recently. "A valkyrie." He said noticing the woman before finally turning his attention to the blond.

"As well as Hela's husband Naruto Uzumaki." The collector finished. Naruto smiled.

"You know my name?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm honored" He added. Finally someone knew of him.

"No. The honor is mine." The collector returned. "It's not everyday you get to meet someone as powerful as yourself."

Naruto was now beaming in pride and was about to respond but was cut off.

"Alright that's enough. I don't need him getting a bigger head." She said. She knew this would get to the mans head if it continued. They needed to get back on track. "You have something we need." She finished. At this Naruto moved his hand down the staff enough to display the glowing blue gem.

Seeing the collectors eyes on the stone Thor spoke. "The mad titan Thanos is on a quest to obtain the infinity stones. We can't allow that to happen."

The collector nodded slowly before rubbing his chin. "The mad titan you say? Yes, I've hear whispers that the man has been visiting planets, wiping out half the population. It's been going on for a while now. I figured he was looking for something. Now it all makes sense." He said softly.

Seeing that the man knew what was going on Thor continued. "We need the Aether. Thanos is coming and we can't let him have the stone." The collector exhaled softly before looking at them.

"I'm sorry but I can't just give one of the most powerful objects in the universe away. Not for free at least." He finished.

"Looks like we'll need another way to convince him then." Loki said smiling mischievously.

"How about this then." Naruto began "You can give us the Aether and keep your life. Or you can try and take your chances with Thanos when he comes looking for you in which case you'll most likely die a painful death. Either way you're gonna hand it over. So what will it be?" As he finished his ultimatum the group surrounded the man waiting for an answer.

The collector looked around at all of them, seemingly unfazed. However, if one were to look into his mind they'd see how nervous he actually was. He couldn't think of anyone who could take this group on at once and win.

"Very well." He conceded. The man walked back to a desk and pressed some buttons before a secret compartment opened from said desk. Reaching down he pulled out a black and red box before presenting it to the group. As Naruto was about to reach for it though, he pulled it back.

"I do have one condition. I want your word that I'll be protected from the mad titan when he comes." Naruto smiled before reaching into one of the compartments of his armor. Pulling his hand out he revealed a three pronged kunai.

"Deal. When he comes just throw this on the ground. It'll let me know you need me and with the space stone I'll be here. There was another use for that but I never got around to actually mastering the technique required for it." He told him. The collector took the kunai, inspecting the script on it before nodding and placing it on his desk. With that being done he presented to box to the blond.

Not wasting time the blond took the box before raising it up to eye level. He could feel the presence of the stone, it seemed like the box was a medium for the stone as the cube was for the space stone. Holding the box with both hands he began pushing large amounts of chakra into it. The box began to glow a brighter red and soon the entire building began to rumble.

" _Almost there._ " He thought to himself. This one was a little more difficult than the cube, but it would break all the same. Soon the place shook as the box finally had enough. A bright red light filled the museum followed by a loud explosion that managed to crack a few windows of the display pieces.

When everything settled the box was no longer present, instead a single red stone rested on the palm of the blonds hand.

"You've done well Loki." Complemented Hela as she admired the stone. Even she could feel the power this stone possessed. Unlike the space stone this one had a stronger aura.

Bringing the staff close to the stone Naruto quickly slammed the stone just underneath the space stone. The staff began glowing red with some bits of blue as it integrated itself into the staff. The glowing lights quickly went down the staff, into the blonds arms before going up near his head.

Naruto gripped the staff harder, threw his head back, and inhaled deeply as the power began coursing through him. Seconds later it calmed down and he allowed himself to exhale.

"That was a rush." He commented

The collector was looking at the blond wide eyed before his attention went to the staff. "Amazing." He whispered to himself. "Not once have I seen someone wield more than one stone at a time. Truly amazing." He finished.

Naruto stared at the stone. "Alright lets see if you're the real deal." He slammed the base of his staff to the ground and immediately a thin red veil appeared seemingly out of thin air moving across the entire room.

All people present followed the red veil as it moved and quickly noticed the scenery around them changing. They were no longer in the Collectors museum. It looked like they were no longer on Knowhere.

"Where are we?" Thor asked as he walked forward, feeling the buildings around them and touching the floor to make sure it was real. He patted a building wall a few times before taking another look around. They seemed to be in some sort of village by the looks of it. Off in the distance he could see a giant stone monument with several faces carved into it.

Hela too noticed the monument and immediately spotted a familiar face among them. "This is your home." she pointed out.

"Yeah." He said softly before cutting off the stone's flow of power. The red veil appeared before them, moving backwards once again revealing the collectors museum. "Well, we got what we needed. A pleasure meeting you Collector. As agreed if you need me you know how to get me. Let's go." He said as he activated the space stone and teleported everyone away.

As they arrived back in Bifrost in Asgard Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked.

"I can only imagine how mad Thanos will be when he finds out I beat him to the stone." He said and continued laughing.

Loki chuckled nervously before walking with Thor to the sword that activated the bifrost. "Our family just seems to get crazier." He commented. "Our new brother in law seems to find amusement in upsetting one of the most powerful beings in the universe." He added shaking his head.

Thor laughs before taking a look over at the blond who was talking with Hela. "I agree he's a strange one. But he's powerful there's no denying that. We'll have to get used to it brother." He said before getting everyone's attention.

"Alright. We need to head for New York. I'm not sure how much time has passed on Earth while we were in Knowhere but we need to regroup with Banner and the Avengers." He ordered.

"I'll be staying behind this time." Hela said as she began walking towards the bridge back to the city. "Since Surtus and Thanos managed to wreck a large portion of Asgard my powers have taken a hit. We must begin reconstruction at once." She clarified.

"I'll be staying as well." Added the Valkyrie. "Now that I'm here on Asgard again there's some things I need to tend to." She said before heading out.

Naruto nodded in agreement. As did the rest of the group. "I'll close the Bifrost." Hela said.

"Maybe this time we'll make it through peacefully." Loki commented looking at his sister. Hela just smirked at him before giving Naruto a peck on the mouth and sending them on their way. Once gone the Goddess of death began her trek back to Asgard. "Now where is Skurge?" She asked out loud.

The two brothers and their brother in law were content to take their trip through the Bifrost in peace and quiet. That was until Naruto realized this was the first time he was with the two while not fighting. He figured this would be a good time to connect with Hela's brothers.

"So… what are your hobbies?" He asked trying to make conversation. Thor and Loki looked at each other wondering where that came from before Loki realized what was going on.

He chuckled "It's fine we really don't have to do this." The blond was going to object but they had reached their destination. When the light died Naruto looked around and was going to ask where they were but was beaten to the punch by Loki.

"Why did we end up in the middle of a bunch of trees of all places?"

"Didn't want to scare the public by appearing in the center of the city. Besides the Avengers headquarters isn't far from here." Thor explained. "Can you use your magic to change our clothing brother?"

This was a cakewalk for Loki. His magic was beyond powerful. Asking if he could change their clothing was almost insulting but he didn't comment on it and simply did as requested. His brother now had a tan jacket over a black sweater and black pants. Loki went with a more sophisticated approach and wore an all black suit. After all showing up in New York with his armor on might slightly upset the citizens.

"So which one of you two is dressed normally here?" Naruto asked. He hadn't been to Midgard in so long he didn't know how they dressed. He looked to Loki and decided he'd take a page from his book. All that time he spent around Hela and the color black really began to stick with him.

He used the reality stone to change his clothing to resemble that of Loki's. The staff was also now hidden from sight to anyone but himself. If one were to look at him they wouldn't see the staff.

"Alright Thor, lead the way." The blond said.

Thor nodded and began walking off. As they exited the woods Naruto looked around and noticed there wasn't much around except one building. It seemed to be more of a compound, heavily guarded as there was people surrounding the area.

Thor stopped walking and turned to his two colleagues. "Alright, you guys stay here. I'm going to go meet up with the team and let them know the two of you are here. Whatever you do, don't move." He stressed before walking off.

Loki looked over at the blond for a second before hatching up a plan. "Say Naruto." He said getting his attention.

"Thor is always so uptight. I think he needs to loosen up don't you think?" He asked. Naruto looked to where Thor had went and remembered every conversation he had with the god. Sure enough he was mostly all business and fighting.

"Yeah I agree."

"How funny do you think it would be if we just appeared inside their headquarters before giving Thor could tell them why he brought us here?" Loki asked again, a glint appearing in his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You wanna prank Thor?" He asked happily. A nod was his answer.

Inside the Avengers headquarters Thor was walking to the main room where the Avengers usually stayed. Along the way he was trying to think of exactly how he was going to explain why his brother and a super powered being were here.

Deciding he'd just figure it out as he went he pushed open the doors and saw Banner, Tony, Rhodes, and a young man he'd never seen before. Kid couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"Thor." Banner said as he stood up from his seat. "Please tell me Thanos hasn't made another move."

Thor laughed. "No my friend he hasn't. Not that I'm aware of. We however have made a move."

"And what would that be pointbreak? What? No hello?" Tony said as he walked forward. Thor smiled happily as he saw his good friend for the first time in a while.

"Stark good to see you again my friend." He told the man. He turned to Bruce and asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a few days. So what is this move you guys made?" Bruce asked. Oh right. That.

"Well we went to visit a man and managed to get another stone." He told them.

"Ok Banner kind of filled me in on the whole, guy wants to rule the world scheme but I'm still missing some information. Who's we?" Tony asked. Thor was about to reply when he heard two voices he really wished he hand't.

"That would be us." Two voices said from besides them. To their left Naruto and Loki were sitting on some seats, both smiling like they hadn't just ignored what Thor had told them.

"Thor. Why is your brother here with some guy I've never met." Tony asked looking between Loki and Naruto.

"Damn you both." Thor whispered under his breath as he looked at the two men. This was not going to go well. He just knew it.

 **Alright so that's the chapter. As it stands Naruto is in possession of the Space stone and the Reality stone. He's finally meeting Tony Stark and is soon to meet the others. Tell me what you guys think. What do you guys wanna see? How do you think he'll get along with everyone?**

 **Well as always if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys I know it's been a while but here I am with another chapter. As of right now Marvel phase four has been announced and they showed us a lot of shit. Most of which is pretty amazing which gave me a couple of ideas but as of right now just know, after the infinity saga theres some routes I'm thinking of taking. Doctor Doom. Galactus. Secret wars. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Also this chapter isn't very action packed as much as it is getting everyone on the same page. Anyways with that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.**

"I thought I told you two to wait outside until I came to get you." Thor said clearly irritated.

"True brother. You did." Loki agreed "But it started getting cold out there and we figured it'd be a lot warmer in here." Naruto nodded, agreeing with the black haired god. Despite not knowing Naruto not a soul in that building was buying their story for a second.

"Ok. Somebody's gonna have to explain what's going on here. Pronto. Come on." Stark said with a clap of his hands. Having one of the most dangerous people the Avenger's have fought along with a complete unknown was not something he was comfortable with. Naruto noticed that after the man had clapped his left hand was creeping closer to some sort of device on his chest. He briefly wondered what exactly that would do. He had to put his thoughts on hold as Thor began doing damage control.

"Alright. I'm sure all of you know my brother Loki." Said brother flashed a charming smile and waved. He was not surprised to find that no one bothered to wave back. Thor then pointed to Naruto "This is our brother in law Narudo." He introduced.

"Uh it's Naruto." The blond clarified.

Thor looked at him with a somewhat confused expression. "Yes. That's what I said." He replied before continuing. "Anyways these are the Avengers. We have Tony Stark, known to the world as Iron Man. Rhodes known as War Machine. Then…" He trailed off as he looked at the young boy.

Noticing all the eyes on him the young man spoke. "Oh hey I'm Peter Parker." Peter walked forward to be polite and shake their hands but was stopped as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Uh uh don't get too close. One of them has tried to conquer Earth before and the two get along so _he_ can't be that much better." Tony says still cautious.

Seeing this Naruto raised his hands up to try and appease the man. "I'm not here to conquer anything alright." He says before willing the reality stone to display his staff in his hand. Probably not the best idea since everyone not named Thor or Loki immediately got on guard. "If I wanted to take over the planet or kill everybody I could have by now." He added before sliding his hand down slightly allowing everyone to see two glowing stones.

"Thor." Tony called "Are those what I think they are?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the glowing rocks.

Thor laughed as he took in everyones shocked reactions along with the young mans confused one. "Yes my friend. Two infinity stones. The Space stone as well as the Reality stone." His voice then took a more serious tone. "The Mad Titan Thanos is on a quest to collect all six of them."

"He says he plans of collecting the stones and then using them to decimate half of all living life in the universe." Naruto finished.

"For the first time Tony actually looked serious as opposed to apprehensive. "And you're trying to keep him from them?" He asked "How do we know you can keep those safe. Don't take it the wrong way but try and look at it from our angle. It doesn't sound smart to let someone we don't know go around collecting infinity stones." He explained.

"Well he has two stones already and so far hasn't killed anyone or taken over the earth. If he has control over space and reality I don't think it'd be relatively hard for him to do so. Not that I trust him or anything." Peter said adding that last part after being given a look from Tony.

"Well it's either that or we let Thanos get them." Loki added "Currently he's in possession of the power stone. If I were to wager I'd say he's out looking for the rest." No one said anything as they all thought over what they'd just heard.

Tony rubbed his chin as he thought things over. Two people were hunting for the most powerful objects in the universe. There was only one way he could see this ending, and that was in an all out war. He looked towards Rhodes and Peter before looking at his Asgardian friend.

"You trust him?" He asked.

Thor looked over at Naruto still slightly miffed about being put on the spot earlier but nods. "Yes. He's faced Thanos once already and forced him to retreat. Besides, if Thanos gets the stones there's the possibility that he wipes out my sister in the process, and I know he won't stand for that." Tony walked over to a cabinet and took out a glass before filling it with some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"Ok. So two stones are here, Thanos has the power stone. Vision has the mind stone. That leaves two stones unaccounted for." Tony explained as he took a drink.

"Yeah. The Time stone and the Soul stone are still unknown." Naruto replied. "You said this Vision person has the Mind stone, where is he?" If he could convince the man to hand it over it would be a huge advantage.

Tony shakes his head "We don't know. He and Wanda haven't been seen in a while."

"Perhaps the others know where Vision is." Thor offered. Bruce looked uncomfortable as he stepped forward.

"Actually about that. The Avengers have disbanded." He told him. Bruce went on to reiterate the events that happened while the two were off planet. Everything from the Sokovia Accords to the disbanding of the Avengers when Tony and Captain America along with Bucky went at it.

"In the end nobody won. The Avengers disbanded and one of my friends was critically injured." He said motioning to Rhodes. The mood was solemn as those who were there were forced to remember the battle. Loki however leaned his head over towards Naruto.

"Sounds to me like Captain America won." He said quietly. Naruto had to stifle down a laugh as he knew now wasn't the time to let Loki make him laugh. He coughs quietly to get himself under control before speaking.

"Alright so there's three stones missing at the moment. I have a sneaking suspicion that Thanos may know where the Soul stone is so he's most likely going there." Naruto told them. "Do you have any way of getting in touch with the rest of the Avengers?" He asked Tony.

Tony looked uncomfortable and looked away not answering.

"Tony. Do you have a way to contact Steve and the others?" Bruce asked once more.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone before muttering yeah.

"You have to call them Tony. We need help." He continued. Seeing Tony not budge on the matter he got a bit angry. "Tony. Every living thing in this universe in at stake. Put your pride aside and make the call."

"It's not that simple. Even if we did manage to get them to help us the government will still recognize them as criminals. They'd be arrested on sight." Tony replied as he looked at the phone.

"Damn it Tony." Bruce muttered. These accords really screwed it up for them. As if reading his mind Naruto spoke up.

"Not gonna lie Stark these Accords you were all for were a stupid idea. Is there anyway to over turn it?" He asked.

"No. The accords were ratified by over one hundred countries. It could take years to get them to agree to terminate them." Rhodes informed them. Naruto was going to speak but stopped as he felt something. He turned his head to the right looking out the window before he felt a light pull again.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked.

"I'll be right back." Naruto muttered before tapping his staff on the floor and disappeared into the blue portal. Everyone looked to where Naruto once stood wondering just where he went.

"By any chance is there anything to eat around here?" Loki asked. Everyone glanced at him but said nothing.

The blond reappeared in the middle of a city, the strange thing was that it was night time. He looked around and noticed pieces of some of the nearby buildings on the ground. Clearly a battle had taken place here recently. As he was looking around he heard an explosion a few blocks away. Once again he disappeared into the portal and reappeared where he heard the explosion from.

He appeared inside a building on the top floor and watched as a battle took place below him. He noticed two alien like figures that looked similar to the ones that had come with Thanos during their last encounter. The bigger figure had a scepter in his hand and was trying to either kill or capture a red humanoid figure. That's when he saw it. A yellow stone situated at the center of the mans forehead.

"So that's Vision." He said to himself. He was expecting a man to be using the stone, not a man being kept alive by the stone. Fighting alongside him was a woman who seemed to have some sort of telekinetic powers. A blond martial artist woman and finally a bearded man with a dark blue suit with a star on his chest.

Currently the man was holding back a spear from taking his head off while the others were fighting the woman. Looks like it was time to step in. The moment his feet touched the ground everyone stopped what they were doing to see who had shown up.

"Are you two with Thanos?" Naruto asked. The woman looked at him before looking at his staff noticing the two stones. She didn't answer and simply pressed a button on her forearm and her and her companion were engulfed in a blue light before they were taken away.

Naruto looked at the remaining people before walking forward. As expected most of them tensed up, all except the one with the star. He stood still, didn't look phased but was clearly ready for anything. Naruto could respect that.

"Who are you?" Asked the telekinetic girl as he hands glowed red. He noticed that a red hue had begun to appear around him as he was lifted into the air. Everyone watched in confusion as the blond seemed to turn into red particles of light before he disappeared.

"Now now no need for all of that." They heard from behind them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Thor's." He told them as he realized if they were with Vision they must be the other members of the Avengers. He would've said Loki but chances are he wasn't too popular with them either.

Finally one of them stepped forth. "I'm Steve Rogers. You said you're a friend of Thor?" He asked.

"Friend, brother in law, take your pick. Just to make sure I'm talking to the right person, you're Captain America right? Of the Avengers?" Naruto asked to make sure.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am but you're unfamiliar to me." Cap replied.

"I actually just learned about you a couple minutes ago. I was talking with Tony Stark and Bruce about past events when I felt a spike of energy which I'm now sure was the infinity stone inside your head." He said pointing at vision at the end. "Which I'm assuming they wanted to take."

Captain America was going to ask how he was sure it was the stone but stopped as he finally noticed the stones. From the angle where he was he hadn't seen them when he forced the two aliens to retreat.

"They were indeed here for the mid stone. What are your intentions?" Vision asked.

"Originally I was going to ask the wielder of the stone to hand it over but it looks like that stone is what's keeping you alive." He answered.

The blond woman stepped forward, a frown on her face. "ok hold on. You said you were with Thor, where is he?" She asked.

"He's back at the Avengers headquarters. We need your help." He told them, though he was now looking at Cap as he seemed to be the leader.

"Help with what exactly?" Cap replied.

"It's a pretty long story, how about we talk about this elsewhere?" He could see the hesitance in their eyes, and he couldn't blame them. He was a complete stranger who suddenly came to their aid and had two infinity stones in his possession, one of which he was familiar with. "Alright how about I go get Thor if it'll make you guys a bit more at ease?" He asked. Without giving them a chance to reply the blond summoned a portal behind him and disappeared.

He reappeared back at Avengers hq and quickly scanned the room for the asgardian. "Thor, I need you to come with me for a while. Your friends aren't exactly trusting me right now." He told the man. Thor nodded and downed his beer he had been drinking before standing up.

"Hold it." Tony said. "If Thor is going so is Loki. I don't know if he's turned over a new leaf or whatever but I'm not risking him staying here." The god of mischief just smiled, glad he could still get ironman on edge.

"Alright fine. It'll make it a little more difficult but I can manage. Let's go." With that the three men disappeared from the room.

Back with Captain and his team they all began to wonder what was going on. The blond had told them that they needed the help of the avengers but hadn't been specific. His thought's were cut off as the blond returned again this time with two familiar faces in tow. One of which they were not so happy to see.

Immediately they were on guard as Loki stepped forward with Thor.

"Captain." Thor greeted with a smile "It's good to see you again. Worry not about Loki, he will cause you no trouble." They look skeptical but trust his judgement.

"Thor it's good to see you." Cap replied before pulling the asgardian in for a hug. An action that was mimicked by everyone at the scene.

"I'm sure you have some questions. All of which I'll be more than happy to answer. A warning, it's not a good situation we've found ourselves in. I wanted you to come to the avengers headquarters to discuss the recent events but I've been told you're not allowed." He said with a frown.

"They may not be allowed at the hq but I know somewhere we can talk." Naruto said as he opened a portal and stepped aside, motioning them in with his hand. Loki was the first to enter not even looking back. The rest followed after being reassured that he could be trusted.

Captain America looked around in both wonder and confusion at the semi ruined city the blond man had taken them to. All around he could see people working together to rebuild damaged buildings and streets. He looked up at some of the ones that were in tact and was in awe at how much gold lined the city.

"Welcome friends, to Asgard." Thor announced "Or what's left of it at least. Come."

It was about a minute walk before they entered a giant palace, gold lining almost every part of it. Though the deeper they got into it the more rubble they found. Finally they reached what Cap would guess to be the throne room. He had some knowledge on norse mythology and the person sitting on the throne did not look like Odin. Instead he saw a woman in a black and green skin tight suit sitting crosslegged looking over a book. He quickly hurried his pace to walk alongside Thor and whispered "Isn't Odin supposed to be sitting there?"

"Father passed away not too long ago." The man replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He too knew what it was like to lose people important to him. "But shouldn't the throne go to you as his heir?" He followed up.

"Yes but my sister and I came to an agreement and it was decided she would be the new ruler of Asgard." He told her. Steve turned his attention back to the woman and remembered what the blond had told him. He had introduced himself as both Thor's friend and brother in law. He hadn't known Thor had a sister.

"We're back." Naruto announced as he walked up the stairs to the throne to greet his wife.

She looks up from her book and greets him with a kiss before looking back at them with a seemingly uninterested look. "So you are." She didn't ask but he knew her well enough to know she was curious about the others.

He stood to her right. "These are Thor's allies from Midgard." He said. Steve, being the ever polite one walked forward and nodded.

"You're highness." He greeted. The others followed suit but didn't speak. Hela raised an eyebrow and smirked at the display. Naruto had to hold back a groan as he knew this would do wonders for her ego.

"I like this one." She said looking at Steve. "Has Thor or my husband told you what's going on?" She asked him, seeing him as the leader of the group.

"Not yet." Cap replied. "We were brought here to get some answers."

"Darling." She tells Naruto. Nodding he begins to fill them in the same way he did with Stark and the others. It took well over half an hour to relay everything to them, stopping occasionally to answer questions from the group.

"That's why they came for the stone." Vision commented.

"How many are left?" Steve asked referring to the stones.

"Two. The time stone as well as the soul stone." Thor answered. "We've come to the conclusion that Thanos must have an idea of where the soul stone is located and is heading to retrieve it as we speak."

"This is bad." Natasha said finally contributing to the conversation. "From what you've told us it doesn't sound like he'll just sit back and allow you to keep the stones out of his reach. He'll target you again. This time he'll be stronger if he has another stone." She added.

"He has an army." Loki told them "When I invaded Earth Thanos was the one who gave me the Chitauri. He has thousands under his command. Soon he'll call them to help him retrieve the stones."

"We'll be greatly outnumbered. Even with the Avengers as well as yourselves we can't take on an entire army along with a man wielding infinity stones." Vision commented. "We'll need a lot more help"

Steve having been quiet nods to himself. "I think I know where we can get it." He said before looking at Naruto. "Do you know where Wakanda is?"

 **Alright so I'm going to stop the chapter there. Not my best chapter I'll admit but there'll be some action coming up soon don't worry. Now I've been getting questions about whether I'll be going through Endgame and I can't answer that as it would spoil some stuff. So just be patient. Anyways next time we'll see Thanos as well as the guardians of the galaxy.**

 **As always if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
